


Behaviour

by LairaWolf



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent (Movies) RPF, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Divergent, Eric - Freeform, Eric Divergent - Freeform, Gen, OC, Original Female Character - Freeform, Short Story, abnegation, amity, candor, dauntless, erudite, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LairaWolf/pseuds/LairaWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Amity nurse and a Dauntless leader. Old friends talking. What could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behaviour

[Y/N] was born into a rich family. Her father was a doctor and her mother worked at a secret project with other erudites where they tried creating different serums. One of the serums created by her mother was the truth serum which is now still used on candor initiates and in court trials.

She is a fast learner. She had always wanted to become a doctor so every day she followed her father at the place he worked and learned everything she could about medicine. She is sly and clever. Back when she was in erudite she surrounded herself with more strong children so that whenever someone threatened her , her friends would intervene. [Y/N] is kind and forgiving, but also cruel when people go over the limit when it comes to acting and behavior. She would have stayed in erudite until she found out of the coldness that most people treat you with there. She wasn't sad because she was leaving her home and comfort. But she was a little sad when she saw her mother cry. 

She passed the initiation with ease. 

People started recognizing her and respecting her when one day at the canteen a man had a heart attack and she was the one who saved him. After that other incidents occurred where she took care of people and so she slowly became known as a nurse. 

Story

Another hot day was warning the amity lands. Today the temperature was hotter than in any other day. This would most certaintly affect the crops and the people working at picking them.

[Y/N] had received several patients which had fainted from picking up fruits and not wearing a hat. Most of them were elders. She grabbed a wet towel and put it on one of the elder's head as she sighed. 

"I've warned you about this..." The whisper escaped her lips as she rubbed his head gently. Suddenly the sound of multiple car engines and wooden fences breaking invaded the calm amity lands. As always it was the dauntless, probably coming here to get the supplies for the people living in the town.

Loud boot thumps were approaching the tent in which the patients were being taken care off. [Y/N] noticed a brown haired girl carefully looking around the sound as if she was waiting for a trap to pop up out of nowhere.

„Hey, I’m here to pick up some medical stuff for the dauntless compound.” The dauntless girl’s tone was so loud it could probably wake up people living on the other side of the city. She looked back at the rest of her friends who were helping load some fruits on board a large black truck, then at the nurse who still wouldn’t look at her .

"Depends what you mean by first aid stuff..." [Y/N] wiped her hands on a wet cloth as she approached the dauntless girl "Gauze, sanitary alcohol, milk of the poppy, masks, what exactly...?" It wasn't something unusual for those in dauntless to be so straightforward, [Y/N] was used to the vague questions asked by them.

The brown haired girl sighed probably not knowing what any of these things were.

„All of them, I suppose...”She told the nurse.

It was hilarious to make fun of dauntless members who had no idea about anything except fighting.

" I thought that the erudites were giving you first aid supplies." Melanie squinted her eyes from the sun.

The dauntless girl was taken aback by that statement.

„We think that erudite need more time to make better medicine so that is why we came to you."

[Y/N] sighed "We're quite short on these, too... but I suppose it wont do any harm. There are some white boxes with all these medical supplies in the back of the tent, I would ask you not to disturb any of the sleeping patients in the tent.”

„Yeah, sure.” The girl’s shoulder hit [Y/N]’s as she walked towards the indicated place.

[Y/N] took a deep breath then exhaled. An old man on one of the beds laughed softly, making the nurse turn her head.

„What are you laughing at?”

It wasn’t so hilarious to make fun of dauntless leaders, trainers and/or other people who could probably crash your skull just by looking at you.

„God damn it Bethany what’s taking so long?” A deep manly voice entered the tent followed by a huge buff guy who almost ripped the piece of clothing improvised as a door. 

For example Eric was one of those dauntless trainers. He was always so determined and angry that [Y/N] was sure that he ate knives and ammunition instead of actual food.

[Y/N] turned her head at the male standing at the entrance of the tent.

„Hey Eric...” [Y/N] greeted without care as she turned around to take care of another patient.

„Heeey, there’s my favorite banjo strumming softy.” His footsteps approached the bed [Y/N] was near. She just rolled her eyes and pressed her lips together suddenly feeling a heavy arm hung around her shoulders.”What’s up?”

„My time talking to you.” [Y/N] took Eric’s arm off from her shoulders and walked towards a table with different medical objects on it and grabbing some test tubes.

„You know, they usually say that after 8 years of spending time in another faction you force yourself to atleast pretend to have the same characteristics as the others. But whenever i see you here it’s clear that you belong more and more to erudite. „ Eric bit his lip approaching [Y/N] and leaned on the table where she was working with test tubes.

„Whatever floats your big ego.”

„Can’t argue with that.” Eric approached the nurse more and more until their bodies were mere inches apart.

„So you DO think that you’re above us all and that we’re just peasents who are at your command?”

„Yes. And now you’re allowed. To bow.” Eric’s said on a malicious tone as his face also got close to [Y/N]’s.

Suddenly they were intrerrupted by the sound of crated and glass breaking in the back of the tent. Eric didn’t break eye contact with [Y/N] . He took a deep breath, straightened his back then turned his head as Bethany walked outside the tent with 3 crates in her arms.

„See you later, softy.” Eric shouted as he walked towards his car.

[Y/N]’s cheeks were probably red right now. Her whole body was probably red. You could have almost smelled the tension.


End file.
